


One shots or something

by Jvhana_Lopez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Crying, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Smoking, Survivor Guilt, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jvhana_Lopez/pseuds/Jvhana_Lopez
Summary: Trans tommy but royal au idk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Royal AU ?

**Author's Note:**

> Trans tommy but royal au idk

Tammy liked the way the uniform looked on her, she felt strong and had some type of power in this world while wearing it. The way the blue fitted her eyes, the white matching her soft skin with the red shining when sun glowed down on her. Her blonde hair being taken very well care of, soft waves, gold locks shining when the sun hits it with her blue stormy eyes shining with such emotion, a smile so soft it’s almost like angelica. It wasn’t her uniform, it was her brother Wilbur, he had grown out of it a while back when he was fighting a war but that wasn’t important now. She took a twirl in it, she felt amazing and it was so joyful. All good things have to come to an end though.

“Princess, may you please hurry. Your father and brothers have just returned, they would love to see you” the maid saying with such a worried tone while knock on her door. 

“ I’ll be down soon, no need to worry.” She started to discard her clothing, changing back into her dress, the dress being crimson red with white roses at the bottom. Hearing her father and brothers laughter made her chuckle, they had been gone for a few weeks trying to make some alliances with the kingdoms nearby and they wouldn’t let Tammy go due to her being too young to understand. Trying to forget about the dress and the discomfort with it she started heading down, passing a few maids and guards, spotting a boy in green with brown hair. Realizing it was Tubbo, pulling him to the side into a room, pinning him“ What the hell are you doing here” she practically whispered yelled at him. “I needed to see you” His eyes filled with such sadness, his hand playing with her hair. “ I know but, you can’t be here Tubbo” 

“ TAMMY!” Her father’s voice calling for her. 

Pulling Tubbo for one last hug, “You need to leave, I’ll talk to you later.” Tubbo nodded, pulling away from the hug and she started heading to where her family were at. “That’s not even funny Will” Techno chuckled out, Will smiling “ Oh really, why are you laughing then” a smirk could be heard from his voice. Hearing footsteps, turning to see there younger sister there with a big smile on her face “ I missed you guys”

Phil pulling her into a hug with Will and Techno joining in it “We’ve missed you too” Phil saying soft with love in his voice, making Tammy heart bubble in happiness. “Let’s getting go, I’m hungry” Techno remarked, laughter filling the air, they started walking towards the dining room, they started talking, zoning out and not paying attention to much of it, ignoring her when she tried to speak and started to walk off without her. The dress hurting her, taunting her, the tightness eating her up from the inside. Starting to head to her, she should have just stayed in her room and with that leaving her brothers and father.

Night had fell, everyone was asleep but the guards with the quietness in the air. Tammy looked out the window, the cold air filling her room, sitting at the edge, her legs dangling and her flowing due to the wind. The night sky looking lovely with the stars staring down at her and shining. Seeing Tubbo down there, waving at her, movements telling her to come down. Jumping off, feeling of flying with the adrenaline pumping through her, the air hitting her face with her falling down landing in Tubbo’s arms. Laughter coming out of them, no words needed to be said, they just needed to get out of here for a while. Leaving the kingdom and walking in to a forest, Tubbo handed her a bag of men's clothing, stripping and putting them on. Finding a lake nearby and looking at her reflection, she loved it “ I’m ready to go Tubbo” she smiled. 

“ Then let’s get going, Tommy” 

Putting her dress in the bag, hiding it behind a tree with that they started their journey. 

The wildlife was beautiful, the rabbits and foxes running around, bees sleeping on flowers and fireflies dancing around them. Tubbo grabbing Tommy’s hand pulling her no his, in hands touching and foreheads bumping into one another with smiles appearing on their faces. Slow dancing to the song Tubbo sang, calmness in the air and the happiness in the air. 

They started heading back to the lake, the had to go back soon before someone saw them, Tommy pushing Tubbo into the lake with Tubbo pulling Tommy in to. Seeing only blue, a nice blue and he loved it. Rising up to the surface, meeting the sun rise with the pinks and yellows. Tubbo smiling at him and wrapping his arms around Tommy, laughter filling the air “ You dick Tubbo” Tommy breathes out and a slight wheeze. Playing the water, never wanting this to end.

Pulling himself up back into his room, Tommy realizing he forgot his dress, oh well he thought he’d get it tomorrow then changing into a dry dress and hiding the clothes under his bed. Looking into the mirror with one last smile, he was Tammy once more.


	2. RANDOM WORKRKKRK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some guy in love with another guy but in a relationship with this amazing girl.

His lips on hers, her red lipstick staining his neck with perfume smelling like regret, her fingers intertwined with his. Her eye’s hazel with a tint of honey and gold mixed in them. The lies that came out of his mouth with the simply saying “ I love you” with no love in them. She was a fool for believing them with her saying it back. 

His skin rough around her soft skin with marks on their bodies, her voice filled with such happiness it pained him. The urge to just tell her but never spill a thing, He only wanted him no, he needed him and he was just reminded about it. She reminds him so much of him, it disgusted him, why had he fallen for that man out of everyone and it just kept destroying him. Biting at him every-time he thought of it. 

Her arm wrapped around his, laughing her ass off with eyes close to tears, his lip almost bleeding from biting it. His eyes looking all over the room, the party loud and sickening, Alcohol burning his nose by the smell, lungs burning with the smoke coming from the cigarettes, she grabbed his hand pulling him into a kiss with it feeling wrong. 

He consumed his thoughts, he doesn’t want her, he wants him.

Her body on his, her arm wrapped around his neck, his hands on her hips, the smile of her face looking into his eyes and the blush that scared him. The way she looked at him, he was her everything, she meant nothing to him, she deserved better he could only think. Leaning into the kiss, her red lipstick staining his lips, pulling back only to see him, he was smiling back at him  
“ Babe? What’s wrong…?” His voice slurring, backing up, only to see her again, the worried expression on her face.

“ You’re not him” 

The pain looked in her eyes, losing her in the crowd, everything crashing down on him, the overwhelming feeling growing inside of him and tears forming in his eyes. Falling down, hold himself as if he were just to fall apart then and there. What had he done he could only think about, the loudness of the party hurting him, darkness consuming him and he was gone.

Waking up, to the sun shining on his face with the warmth of someone’s jacket on him. His vision blurry, taking a few minutes for him to see properly. With someone touching his hair, comforting him while humming a soft lullaby looking up to see with tears filling his eyes seeing who’s with him. 

“ You’re finally awake, love”


	3. Wilbur chp wip that im never going to finish

I thought I couldn't love anymore   
Turns out I can't, but not for the same reasons as before

The way his father looks so proud of Techno, making sure he’s happy and is given all the attention due to all his great achievements. The smile he gives, a real smile and always really to make time for Techno no matter the cost. Always putting him first, since Techno was different. He always has been, it made him envious of him and blocked out any good feeling towards the hybrid and he felt shameful for it. 

I use everyone I ever meet  
I can't find the perfect match  
Abuse those I love

He only uses his friends as an escape, to forget about his father never giving attention to him. Only too long for his father’s love and affection more with him pushing himself more and more away without his father noticing the bit of change. His best friend Shlatt has a similar problem with his family but his more yelling and screaming. With bottles and broken glass on the floor with his parents arguing over such things. With it dragging Shlatt down more and more everyday. He felt ashamed for his problems being so little while Shlatt had more bigger problems.

While I ostracize the ones who love me back  
On the path of least resistance, I find myself salting the Earth  
Every time that I miss you

His father, no Phil, was getting ready for a trip with Techno and leaving him to care for the house. Nearing his birthday, only for Phil to forget it and gave his attention to Techno once more. Techno was his favorite with Phil making it very clear with him always saying “ I don’t have a favorite ( he was lying) I love you both equally” They laugh at a joke Techno made, he finds him still longing for affection still, never learning his lesson. The both head out leaving him to cry silently wishing for the same love Techno maybe to even be better to get attention. 

I feel the way you hurt  
And I don't deserve you  
You deserve the world

His new brother, Theseus, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, looked like Phil. Phil never caring for Thesues, barely even glancing at him with him leaving Wilbur to care for Theseus, no Tommy. Tommy was loud and annoying, always making a mess when ever he could. Tommy crying for him because of a nightmare never once calling for Phil. Him being there for Tommy’s first steps and his first words, it hurt him Tommy calling him “ Dadda” he wasn’t Phil with him trying hard to make Tommy call him Wilbur or Wil at most. Only for him to call him “Dadda” the time never being worst for Phil and Techno to come home.

Though it feels like we were built  
From the same dirt

The angry look on Phil’s face when he saw Tommy call him Dad, Tommy wanting him when Phil held him, Phil trying to make Tommy say he’s dadda, only for Tommy to want him. He been taken back by the word Phil said to him, the yelling made Tommy cry even more, desperately trying to calm Tommy down “ Phil I told him you were dad!” The shouting scaring Tommy more and more. Tommy clinging onto him, when it finally ends, he sleeps with Tommy in his arms tears staining his face. With Techno and Phil leaving in the morning.


	4. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one since I got bored

The guitar strings playing a soft melody, the sky slowly turning dark, laughter from the two boys both alone in the field. Sitting on top of Tommy’s car, a camera hanging from Ranboo’s neck with the cold air hitting their skin. Puffy and Sam arrive shortly after with a tent and food. The two boys messing around as if there were no tomorrow with the flower crowns on their heads daring to fall off. Tommy felt happy, carefree to say with it being so long since he felt this way in a long time since the other had left him. He missed the others a lot, Tubbo, Niki, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl, George and Dream. With Tubbo and Tommy falling out, others leaving shortly after only leaving him alone.

He hated it, feeling alone with no one to hold with Techno and Will leaving for college and Phil not being close to him. He felt cold.He felt selfish for feeling this way since he deserved it anyways but he wanted someone to care hell, he’d even give up the disks for someone to stay. He couldn’t stop crying. It made him feel like he was dying with him trying to get it off his mind because he would make it worse. He tried to change but nothing worked. He tried to make it work desperately. Ranboo staying with him felt like gift, with the soft whispers he’d give “I’m not leaving you, I know, It’s okay let it all out”

Puffy and Sam comfort and warmth helped him, there touch was filled with so much love with each word being filled with affection it was sweet and nice. Puffy was an amazing cook always making sure the others were okay. Sam making him feel like a kid again with the nonstop talk about Animal Crossing even if it was just that Sam made him feel safe and soft maybe even vulnerable. 

The tent almost being down with food ready to eat with Puffy calling the two boys over, a small on Tommy’s face maybe he thought. Maybe everything will be okay.


	5. TMR x MCYT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newt and thomas scene in Death cure :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

Ranboo’s voice cutting off from the speakers with the lights turning off, with only the flames and buildings falling with screams filling the Last City. The cranks bombing the reset of the city while everyone is running to escape. A building being shot down, crushing a woman as she tried to escape.Tommy only seemed to get worse and worse by the second, handing Tubbo a bottle necklace screaming take it at him. Wilbur and Techno both ran to the berg to get the cure from Phil with them leaving Tubbo and Tommy to try to get close enough to the berg as possible.

A harsh whisper cried out “Tubbo”. Tubbo turned to see Tommy, his state worsening with veins popping out with blue dripping from his mouth. “ Tommy, It’s me. TOMMY IT’S-”  
Tommy tackled him, trying to bite him with his eyes slowly turning black. Tubbo kicking Tommy off of him desperately waiting for Wilbur to arrive with the cure. Tommy turning into a coughing wreck “ I’m sorry Tubbo” he coughed out. “ It’s okay, It’s okay. C'mon we need to go, Wilbur has the cure.” Tubbo pulling Tommy, carrying his weight with Tommy trying to push Tubbo away from him.

Tommy cried out “KILL ME PUT ME OUT MY MISERY”  
The words horrid Tubbo, stinging his heart.   
“I can’t do it”  
“DO IT”  
“ I CAN’T”   
“ KILL ME OR I’LL KILL YOU. I”LL BECOME ONE OF THEM”  
He trembled in Tubbo’s arm, eyes clearing up with his voice softing with his last grip of sanity left in Tommy.  
“ Please, Tubbo. Please.”  
Wilbur and Techno running towards them with the cure in hand, looking at the sight before them, 

Angst ending :  
Tommy’s limp body laying on the ground, lifeless eyes with a bullet in his head. Seeing Tubbo walking away towards W.I.C.K.E.D with a gun in hand. The wails and cries escape their mouth at the sight of their dead younger brother. 

Happy Ending:  
Im getting l;azy  
So wilbur and techno make it in time and inject tommy with the cure bring him to the safe haven were he recovered and spends the rest of their life free from wicked.


	6. Smoker!Tommg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Bellfort3 on tumblr

The pack of cigarettes laying on his enderchest. He didn’t why Wilbur smoked, it sucked ass when he tried it for the first time. When he inhaled it it burned his lungs, coughing with him quickly putting it out. No wonder Wilbur wasn’t so fucking athletic, couldn’t fucking breathe breathe correctly. He hated it, it was bullshit to think that this was Wilbur’s way of coping and made him sick to his stomach. Wilbur suffered so much that he resorted to smoking and was haunting him.

The pack of cigarettes never left his pocket, it calmed him down when he panicked. It was taunting him when ever he looked at it, when he felt it in his pocket or when he smelled it. He kept thinking of it, his mind telling him that he should smoke it. With him finally having enough to the point where he shoved it into his enderchest. 

The thoughts getting louder, with some nights he’d put the cigarettes on his ender chest and looked at them. Sleepless nights with he just glaring at them with hatred in his eyes.

Placing one in between his fingers, it felt so wrong yet so right. Tears filling his eyes, the cigarette reminding him so much of Wilbur, too much. Weeping with his breaths being uneven. The nights started to get harder and harder. He always looked at the cigarettes and thoughts only being of it.

He tried it again, guilt panging his heart, lighting it up and taking a hit. It hurt, taking another and another hit. If Wilbur suffered like this and it helped him maybe it would help him. 

It was disgusting, by his fifth or sixth puff he broke, it was so much to much. It burned him. He hated it, he needed to suffer though he couldn’t take it. Putting out the cigarette on his leg, leaving a mark there. The cigarette back in his ender chest with his getting in bed finally being able to sleep. 

Smoking more and more, never to really smoke but so he’d burn himself when he’d had enough. The burns on his legs grew, he deserved it. It was his fault for everything, Wilbur dying, L’manburg downfall and for every mistake that he’d made. He deserved to suffer the price of the burns on his legs.


	7. Basically Tommy goes insane because proson L

The cold air hitting his skin, felt like sharp knives cutting his pale arms. His once bright blue are dull once again. His hair a mess from him gripping them trying to wake up only to realize he isn’t dreaming. His clothes looked awful and slightly torn from Dream pulling him away from the Lava (it was so warm) and shoving him to the ground. His mouth dry and throat sore from the yelling and begging to be let out. The memory of Dream holding him, calming him down with the sweet sickening saying. 

His mind losing grip on what’s real and what’s not. He made his way to his home, home… Is it home..? It doesn’t feel like it. It’s his fault. His fault, no it can’t be...It isn’t but it is. But he. No it’s his fault and his fault only. He missed Tubbo. Did he care? Did Sam care? Who cared, Who cared? WHO CARED? He should of stayed with Dream. Dream cares, he has too after all Dream is his only friend to begin with. 

The dirt shack, the memories hitting him, his eyes swelling with tears. He wants his dad so badly, he wants to be held and someone telling him it’s going to be okay. His mind felt shattered, the wings he has that he had once loved taunting him about the men who destroyed the last thing he had of his brother who died by their fathers hand. He wanted to scream, yell at someone to help him, to save him from his ill mind. His body shook when he sobbed, the tears rolling down his face it burned so much. Like acid was rolling down his face not tears. 

He feels like he’s drowning, looking through his chest, shoving food and weapons in a bag. He destroyed everything in his home, broken glass from a bottle he threw. The reflection it gave, it angered him. His hands on his head, tightly gripping his hair the long and unkempt hair. Pulling a sword out, cutting it with blonde strands falling to the ground. 

They have nothing on him, NOTHING. He laughed like a mad man. Tnt being placed inside, the match being lit and house being set into flames. The booming from the TnT exciting him, they didn’t care, he destroyed everything he loved. He destroyed everything he loved..They can’t hurt him anymore. They can’t hurt him anymore. They can’t. He has nothing, he can do what he wants. HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS. He feels so cold..

**Author's Note:**

> bREEEEe, probably sucks and this is my first time using Archie and Its kinda rushed since I wrote this at night


End file.
